


In the Blood

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short One Shot, margo is high king in her blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: “This blade draws one thing, and one thing only.  The pure royal blood of the high king of Fillory.”





	In the Blood

“This blade draws one thing, and one thing only. The pure royal blood of the high king of Fillory.”

And didn't that sort of needless violence just _define_ the patriarchy? The whole thing stank of male privilege. But that was the fantasy wasn't it? That deep down you were special, you were _worthy_. Who cares if it means taking a kingdom from its people, if you had divine clearance? It was manifest destiny on crack. 

Not that it didn't mean Margo wouldn't jump at the chance to be a queen of Fillory. She was born to wear a crown. But she wouldn't get to, Margo knew. Quentin was going to be high king and there were only four thrones. He'd make Alice his high queen, and Julia would probably get the other queenship. She'd have to settle for conquering her own world. Alone. Eliot was useless these days, broken in some way she didn't know how to fix.

Except that it doesn’t choose Quentin. And if it isn’t Quentin, it could be anybody. It could be _her_.

“Try me,” she says. 

“The High King of Fillory is a man,” the sword maker objects.

Margo gives him a challenging stare. “Then you’ve got nothing to lose by humoring me.”

He comes forward and hesitates. 

“Come on, don’t cock out on me.”

He slides the blade across her palm and Margo gasps. Pain, sharp and hot hits her. Blood wells from her palm. The sword maker drops to his knees.

“Your Majesty”

She’s the high fucking king of Fillory.


End file.
